


Shoulders to rest on

by uddelhexe



Series: Eye of the beholder [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Emotions, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam ist the best brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: Destiel exists. Sam knows it. It is the little and untold stories that happen from time to time. The occasional eyefucking. Little touches and situations on the road. In the bunker.There is no witness to them, but Sam.





	Shoulders to rest on

**Author's Note:**

> In the week I have no time to go on with the multible chapters stories. But I had this little one in mind and some time...so : enjoy!
> 
> I will hopefully add more drabbles (is that even the right word for that?).  
> I think mostly Destiel stuff, but maybe other short one shots too.
> 
> If you enjoy them, feel free to leave a Kudo or a comment.
> 
> I am working on the others storys too! Be patient with me!!

Sam knew it had been longer then he had planned but he wasn’t in a hurry.

He loved to be outside of the bunker sometimes. Sometimes to visit the library nearby or simply to get out of Dean’s hair for a few hours.

He loved to be with his brother and also when Cas was around, but sometimes he felt like a third wheel down there with the two of them. He had no idea why.

 

No…that was not true. He knew exactly why. Fact was, that Dean and Cas had no clue why he would feel like that.

Not that he’d ever spoken about it. No way he would be the one to bring it on the table.

If he asked Dean, his brother would even deny that there was something at all.

Except that everybody else seemed to see it. Whether it was the demons or other angels, or just anybody with eyes nearby watching the two of them together.

 

When he parked his car in the garage he already thought of good reasons to give Dean about why he had forgotten to bring food. He’d already eaten while doing research and hadn’t been hungry.

But Dean was a big boy. He surely had figured out something out for himself.

Sam entered the war room but neither Dean nor Castiel were around.

_Hmm. Strange._

Even in the library there was no trace of the two men. Same in Dean’s room. And in the room Castiel used when he stayed for a few days with the brothers.

Perhaps he was lucky in the kitchen, but there also was no Dean in sight. At least the mess in the kitchen gave him a hint, that Dean had cooked something earlier. So he wouldn’t be mad about Sam not having brought Burgers.

The last place to look for his brother would be the Dean Cave.

This was such a silly name for the room, but somehow had stuck. When he got closer he saw, that he’d been right. Flickering light and some quite noise pointed to Dean watching some movie in his cave.

At the doorframe Sam suddenly came to a halt. His motions became gentle and a warm smile spread over his face. He cocked his head a little and was damn close to make some “aww” noise when he watched what could be seen on the couch.

As it seemed Dean had fallen asleep before the movie had ended. Two plates were placed in front of him on the table and his feet had joined them with only his noodle socks on. Eventually he had fallen to the site where Castiel was sitting, and had ended with his head on the angel’s shoulder.

From his point of view Sam was not sure if Castiel was sleeping too, but the angels showed no sign that he’d sensed Sam’s presence. He hadn’t stirred and both men’s breathing was one calm and synchronal rhythm.

Cas cheek rested on Dean’s hair. Sam could imagine that Castiel would be able to breath in Dean’s scent. The angel always had liked to be very close to the older Winchester. Sam knew that over the years Dean had forgotten to be bothered by it.

The younger hunter sighed. The view was something that made his heart melt and arch at the same time.

On the one hand he saw, that his brother was able to find rest when Castiel was around. That deep inside, he could let himself fall, let his guard down. That he felt affection for the angel, even if he wouldn’t describe it in the same way Sam considered it to be.

Sam wished so much for the two of them to move closer emotionally and let themselves at least embrace the comfort they could gave each other on all the levels they were to.

But that not likely was about to happen any time soon.

No one of them would ever make a first step to pronounce what they felt.

None of them would make a first move.

Perhaps because they were afraid that what they all had here would break because luck and happiness was something very fragile in the Winchester realm.

They all had tried to move on. Be happy. But it always had ended dreadful and had produced more  and more pain.

Perhaps it was wise to savor what they had instead on risking something that would possibly destroy everything. The chance alone was too scary for the both of them, Sam could imagine.

At the end they were a family. Dean, Cas, Jack and he himself. That was something they were sure of. Something they knew what to do with.

But it hurt though. To see his brother and his “best friend” to be imprisoned in this state of their relationship for probably ever without any chance of being truly free to express oneself.

But perhaps there would come a day without apocalypses, monsters and hunts, without archangels or villains ready to destroy the world in the next instance. Perhaps there would come a day on that he could watch his brother and his best friend to rest their heads on each other’s shoulders without hesitation.

Perhaps.

One day.

The beholder went back to his own room an gave his brother and his angel some more minutes in peace and in the closeness of each other.

If one day, instead of happiness happen, the world would be set on fire by whatever cause, the memories of the little islands of friendship, love and joy would be in his mind to be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for suggestions and will write about them if someone bothers to leave them in comment for me or i a DM.  
> You can DM me in Twitter too or @ me with an suggestion or idea


End file.
